bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinga Karolczak
Kinga Karolkzac is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile Kinga is a half Polish, half Kuwaiti market researcher from London. She is afraid of rats and believes in ghosts. Film: Showgirls TV Show: EastEnders Book: Jordan Food: Nachos with cheese Quote: "To enjoy myself and be part of the crowd. I'm also looking for a fling and to get my monster jugs out." Big Brother 6 On Day 32, Makosi - who had received a secret mission to be the only original housemate to be aware of and interact between the two houses - was told to evict one of the three housemates living in the Secret Garden; she chose Eugene and Orlaith to go into the main House over Kinga. On Day 65, Kinga re-entered the House as a replacement for Orlaith. She finished the series in fourth place with 4.1% of the public vote, and officially left the house on Day 78. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Kinga was signed up to an exclusive magazine deal rumoured to be worth a 6 figure sum. Since the House, Kinga has featured in many newspaper and magazine articles. She has been a guest on shows including Trisha Goddard, Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth, Friday and the Sunday Night Project, The Charlotte Church Show, Celebrity Moments and many more. In 2006, she played at the Celebrity World Cup Soccer Six Tournament. In April 2011, she appeared in A Royal Wedding Special of Come Dine With Me. Kinga landed a part in the feature film Cash and Curry, starring Ameet Chana, Faria Alam and Lee Latchford-Evans, which was released in late 2007. In summer 2007 she was the Big Brother columnist for the Daily Sport newspaper. In October 2008 she made a guest appearance on the E4 horror series Dead Set, in a cameo as herself. Kinga, since leaving the House, has lost over 3 stone and is barely recognisable with her recent glamour modelling shots done with the News of the World calling her "one of the sexiest Big Brother babes ever". Gallery Kinga1.jpg|Kinga enters the Big Brother 6 House for the very first time Kinga3.jpg|Kinga in the Big Brother 6 's Secret Garden Kinga5.jpg|Kinga re-enters the Big Brother 6 House Kinga4.jpg|Kinga in the Big Brother 6 bedroom on the final day Kinga2.jpg|Kinga masturbating with a wine bottle in the Big Brother 6 living area Kinga6.jpg|Kinga is coming down the stairs as fourth placer from the Big Brother 6 Final Trivia *Kinga is mostly remembered for allegedly masturbating with a wine bottle in the Big Brother 6 living area and garden. **This incident was credited as a runner-up for the award show on Channel Four and E4 Big Brother's Biggest Cringe in Big Brother's Big Awards Show narrated by the First Lady of Big Brother,Davina McCall. *Kinga was the first "new" housemate out of three to enter the Big Brother 6 House after Roberto from Italy was evicted on eviction night 4. *In Big Brother 6, Kinga was the first "new" housemate to leave the House. *After receiving just 1 nomination against her, Kinga Karzolsak received the less more nominations than any other Big Brother '' housemate. **The one nomination Kinga received was technically a vote-to-evict. *Kinga was the second ever housemate to re-enter the House after having previously been evicted. **Kinga was the first ever female housemate to re-enter the House after having previously been evicted. **Kinga is the only ever housemate to be chosen by ''Big Brother re-enter the House, after having previously been evicted, rather than by her public vote. **Kinga was the first ever housemate to re-enter the House, after having previously been evicted, and being eligible to win Big Brother UK 2005 knowed as Series 6. **Kinga is the first ever housemate to be evicted twice in the sixth series. *Kinga and Eugene Sully were the first ever "new" housemates to reach the Finale of''Big Brother''2005. **Kinga was the first ever female housemate to do so. *Kinga was the only Big Brother 6 housemate to not face the public vote prior to the Final. *Kinga, Eugene and Orlaith McAllister are the only three housemates to live in the Secret Garden. *Kinga was the first ever housemate to be chosen to be evicted solely by another housemate. *Kinga is the first ever Big Brother housemate to be from Poland. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Finalist